Des vancances sur Terre
by Paige0703
Summary: Wolfram est jaloux, se n'est pas nouveau. Murata décide de leur jouer un tour pendant une énième dispute du petit couple. Yuuri, Murata et Yuuram se retrouvent sur Terre. Le blond ira même en cours avec eux, jusqu'au moment où une jeune fille séduit Yuuri
1. Un incident nommé Murata

**__**

Des vacances sur Terre

__

Chapitre 1 : Un incident nommé Murata.

Yuuri, Wolfram, Conrad et Murata venaient de dire au revoir à Ulrick. Ils sortaient à peine de la pièce où la prêtresse était que Wolfram commença, à nouveau, à sen prendre à son fiancé. Le soleil brillait doucement au dessus deux.

- Tu étais en train de la draguer !

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore. Je lui ai juste souri.

- C'est bien ce que je suis en train de te dire : tu la dragues. Tu n'es quun tricheur ! Je te rappelle que cest MOI ton fiancé ! Ne loublie pas...

- Ça risque pas d'arriver...

- Jespère bien.

Conrad assistait impuissant à cette scène. Son petit frère était jaloux et il n'y pouvait rien. Murata lui passa devant, s'approchant des deux garçons. Une fois à leur hauteur il les poussa simultanément dans la fontaine. Le temps qu'ils comprennent ce quil venait de leur arriver, ils se trouvaient déjà dans la baignoire de la salle de bain sur... Terre !

- Yuu chan, tu es enfin de retour. Je vois que tu as emmené Wolfram. Heureuse de te revoir.

- Heu... Moi aussi.

Ils sortirent de la baignoire et prirent les serviettes qu'elle leur tendait. Heureusement que Murata avait demandé à Yuuri de toujours avoir sur lui un des écouteurs-traducteurs d'Anissina : "Au cas où" avait-il dit.

- Je vais immédiatement vous cherchez des vêtements secs. Attendes-là.

Yuuri se tourna vers Murata, qui avait l'air plutôt fier de sa blague.

- Mais qu'est-ce quil ta pris de faire ça ?

- C'était juste pour vous rafraichir les idées. Tu verras, tu me remercieras plus tard.

La mère de Yuuri revint avec des changes. Une fois qu'ils furent tous les trois changés, Murata décida qu'il était temps pour lui de prendre congé.

- On se voit demain à l'école Yuuri.

- Et pour Wolfram, je fais comment ?

- T'as qu l'emmener avec toi. Bye.

Yuuri se retourna, près à aller au salon, quand il vit que Wolfram l'avait suivit jusque dans lentrée.

- Il veut que tu memmènes où ?

- A l'école.

Un sourire illumina le visage du blond.

- Je veux venir.

- Hors de question.

- Pourquoi ? Tu me caches quelque chose, cest ça ?

- Mais non... Ils risquent juste de te poser plein de questions, c'est tout.

Ils s'installèrent dans le salon et la mère du Maoh leur apporta ensuite des limonades.

- Que se passe t-il ?

- Rien ofukuro.

- Cest "Mama" Yuu chan Et puis je vois bien qu'il se passe quelque chose. Wolfram ?

- Yuuri refuse de m'emmener avec lui demain à l'école.

- Mais pourquoi Yuu chan ? Ca pourrait être amusant... Je avis me renseigner Wolfram, tu iras avec Yuuri, je t'en fais la promesse.

°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

L'heure du couché arriva finalement. Evidemment, Wolfram tenait à dormir avec son fiancé.

- A Shinmakoku je dors avec toi, je vois pas pourquoi ça serait différent ici... Tu restes mon fiancé. Allons-nous coucher.

- Bien, jai compris... Comme si j'avais le choix de toute façon...

Une fois en pyjama, ils se couchèrent dans un lit qui n'était nullement prévu pour deux personnes. Yuuri se colla autant qu'il pu contre le mur, espérant ainsi s'éloigner du blond. Si Wolfram s'endormit immédiatement, ce ne fut pas le cas du Maoh. Celui-ci eu du mal à trouver le sommeil, et une fois que le réveil sonna, il eu limpression qu'il venait tout juste de sendormir. La journée s'annonçait des plus exténuantes

Les deux garçons descendirent prendre leur petit déjeuner.

- Wolfram jai une bonne nouvelle : tu peux accompagner Yuu chan. Tu auras juste à donner ce mot aux professeurs.

- Cest vrai ? Je peux vraiment y aller ? Merci !

Si Wolfram était aux anges, ce n'était pas le cas de son fiancé.

- Yuuri, tu nes pas content que je t'accompagne ?

Yuuri observa un instant Wolfram, et celui-ci semblait anxieux d'entendre la réponse. Il ne voulait pas le blesser. Cela ne le dérangeait pas vraiment qu'il l'accompagne en fait... il avait juste peur de ce que le mazoku pourrait raconter.

- Non, bien sur que non. Il n'y a aucune raison que ta présence me gêne.

En entendant cette réponse, Wolfram lui offrit son plus beau sourie. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi Yuuri se sentit gêné et détourna le regard, ses joues ayant prient une légère teinte rosée. Wolfram semblait vraiment heureux de pouvoir l'accompagner, et Yuuri ne cessait de se demander pourquoi.

Ils eurent à peine le temps de finir leur repas qu'une voix venant de l'extérieur les appela. Murata était arrivé, l'heure d'aller en cours avait donc sonné.


	2. Un mazoku sur Terre

__

Chapitre 2 : Un mazoku à l'école.

Le chemin le menant à son établissement scolaire paru durée une éternité pour Yuuri. Wolfram, lui, semblait aux anges de pouvoir suivre son fiancé, bien quil fasse tout pour le cacher et paraître naturel. Quand à Murata, lui, il semblait samuser de la situation. Connaissant Wolfram et sa jalousie maladive, celui-ci ne cachera sûrement le fait quil était le fiancé de Yuuri. Tôt ou tard cela viendrait dans la conversation. Yuuri arrivera-t-il à trouver une excuse valable ? Tout ce qui inquiétait Murata, c'était de louper le moment où cette conversation arriverait. Il appréciait voir son ami essayer de se sortir des situations les plus burlesques.

Ils arrivèrent finalement. Ils allèrent évidemment prévenir les professeurs de la présence du blond. Ceux-ci ni virent aucun problème, au grand étonnement de Yuuri qui cétait attendu à tout un interrogatoire. Il ne pensait pas que ça allait se passer si facilement.

Le premier cours était sur le pont de commencer et évidemment Wolfram s'installa à la place juste à côté de son Yuuri. Pendant les deux premières heures dhistoire, Yuuri ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter de rapides coups dil au mazoku se trouvant à ses côtés. Bien sur ce dernier s'en rendit compte, mais faisait semblant de ne rien voir. Yuuri s'inquiétait-il autant pour lui, au point de ne pas suivre son cours ? Wolfram se réjouissait que se soit le cas. Voir que Yuuri pouvait être si préoccupé pour lui, voir quil faisait plus attention à lui qu'au reste le remplissait de joie même si il ne l'avouerait jamais. Il avait une dignité et une fierté à protéger après tout

L'heure de la pause arriva finalement. Au moment où ils sapprêtèrent à prendre lair, une jeune fille sapprocha de Yuuri :

- Salut Yuuri. Murata et...

- Yua, voici Wolfram. Tu voulais quelque chose ?

- Oui, en fait... Je me demandais si tu étais libre ce week-end. Jai eu des places pour la fête foraine et je voulais savoir si tu voulais bien maccompagner.

Celle-ci lui fit le plus beau et surtout le plus charmeur des sourires. Yuuri était aux anges : être invité par une fille aussi jolie que Yua, c'était plus que de la chance. Il s'apprêtait à répondre qu'il viendrait avec plaisir, quand un blond lui passa devant et fit face à la jeune fille.

- La réponse est "non", Yuuri ne taccompagnera pas.

- Et pourquoi ? En plus il est assez grand pour répondre lui-même il me semble.

- Il ne viendra pas, il à mieux à faire.

- Ah bon ? Et avec qui ? Toi peut-être ?

- Evidemment que c'est avec moi, qui d'autre. Je suis son fiancé après tout.

Yua éclata de rire, Murata, lui, parvint de justesse à masquer le sien et Yuuri, lui, faillit s'évanouir. Il avait osé. Wolfram avait osé ! Ce dernier ne sembla pas remarquer la détresse du Maoh.

- Son Son fiancé ! Tu te fous de moi ?

- Bien sur que non ! Dis lui Yuuri que cest la vérité. Dis lui quon est fiancé et que tu n'iras pas avec elle.

- Non.

- Pardon ?

Le blond se retourna vers son fiancé, abasourdi.

- Non. Si je veux y allez, j'irais. De plus, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas dire partout que tu es mon fiancé. Tu aurais du rester à la maison, comme je te l'avais dit.

Yuuri parti, sans prévenir. Yua le suivit. Wolfram ne fit aucun mouvement pour le rattraper. Murata essaya d'expliquer la réaction de son ami.

- Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, il n'a pas dit ça pour te blesser  
- Peut tu dire à sa Majesté que je suis rentré chez lui ?

- Tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagne ? Tu retrouveras le chemin ?

- Oui, cest bon.

- Bien, je lui dirais.

Sans un mot de plus le blond parti à son tour. Ce fut le coeur gros et les larmes aux yeux qu'il fit le chemin de ca matin, mais en sens inverse. La mère de Yuuri fut surprise de le voir rentrer si tôt, mais elle n'obtint aucune réponse. Le blond s'enferma dans la chambre de Yuuri.

Un peu plus loin, l'heure du déjeuner arriva. Murata et Yuuri étaient installé à l'abri des regards.

- Que comptes-tu faire en ce qui concerne Wolfram ?

- Comment ça ?

- Il ne va pas être de bonne humeur à ton retour, pas après ce qu'il sest passé.

- Je ny suis pour rien. Et puis je verrais une fois rentré à la maison.

°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

De retour chez lui, Yuuri décida quil devait avoir une explication avec le blond.

- Yuu chan Okaeri.

- Tadaima.

- Il c'est passé quelque chose avec Wolfram ? Ce matin quand il est rentré il n'avait pas lair bien, et depuis il c'est enfermé dans ta chambre.

- C'est rien, je m'en occupe.

Il arriva rapidement dans sa chambre. Il trouva le mazoku installé à son bureau. Ils s'observèrent pendant plusieurs secondes avant que Wolfram entame la discussion.

- Je veux rentrer à Shinmakoku.

- Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas y retournais tout de suite. Tu vas devoir patienter quelques jours.

- Bien, mais pendant les prochains jours je reste ici.

- Je croyais que tu voulais venir avec moi à lécole ? Faudrait savoir.

- Non, je ne voudrais pas te déranger avec ta petite-amie. C'est pour ça que tu ne voulais pas que je vienne ? Tu ne voulais pas que je te dérange, que je te fasse honte, c'est ça, nest-ce pas ?

- Mais pas du tout Tu te trompes complètement Wolfram !

- Laisses tomber, je ne veux plus en parler.

Il quitta la chambre laissant Yuuri plus que désemparé devant la réaction du mazoku. Il avait toujours était jaloux, mais là, il ne cherchait même pas à discuter, il abandonnait presque la partie il laissé tomber ce qui est plutôt inhabituel venant de lui.

Le reste de la journée se passa dans le calme. Shori et le père de Yuuri étaient tous les deux en déplacement pour le travail. Aucun mot ne fut échangé entre les deux garçons pendant le repas et cest en silence qu'ils montèrent se coucher. Wolfram dormit tout de même avec le Maoh. Il ne le laisserait pas seul, il était sous sa protection après tout même si ils étaient sur Terre et quil se doutait bien que Yuuri ne risquait pas grand-chose.


	3. C'est toi mon fiancé

__

Chapitre 3 : C'est toi mon fiancé.

Le lendemain matin, seul Yuuri quitta la maison et accompagna Murata en cours.

- Tiens, Wolfram ne viens pas aujourdhui ?

- Non.

- Ca ne s'est pas arrangé entre vous deux ?

- Non. Il voulait retourner à Shinmakoku mais je lui ai dit qu'il devrait patienter.

- Sinon, vous n'avez parlé de rien dautre ?

- Comme quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas trop Yua par exemple.

- Ben non à part qu'il à pensé que c'était ma petite-amie. Je lui ai dit qu'il se trompait, mais il ma dit quil ne voulait plus en parler. Cest tout.

- Yuuri tu comprends pourquoi Wolfram a agit de la sorte, n'est-ce pas ?

- Juste parce qu'on est censé être fiancé il croit que je lui appartiens et que tout lui ait permis.

- Il est jaloux...

- Et alors ? Il na pas à faire comme si je lui appartenais. Je l'apprécie mais parfois il va trop loin.

- Mais Yuuri, a tu pensé aux sentiments qu'il a pour toi ? Je viens de te le dire, il est jaloux... vraiment jaloux. Ce n'est pas de la comédie. Si il est jaloux dés quune jeune fille mignonne... ou même un jeune homme mignon s'approche de toi c'est parce qu'il taime vraiment ! Amour... Toi... Jaloux... Wolfram... Tu comprends mieux expliqué comme ça où tu veux un schéma détaillé ?

- Quoi ? Tu plaisantes... On est juste ami.

- Tu crois vraiment ?

- Heu... Je...

- Donc ça te ne dérangerait pas de voir vos fiançailles annulé pour de bon... le voir avec quelqu'un d'autre ou d'être avec une autre personne que toi ? Ne plus être aussi souvent avec lui ne plus dormir avec lui ?

- Je... En fait...  
- Réfléchis-y, mais fais vite. Penses aux sentiments de Wolfram à ton égard. Penses aussi à ce que tu ressens vraiment pour lui... Bon, les cours vont commencer.

°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

__

(en italique les pensées de Yuuri)

Pendant toute la journée de cours Yuuri fut ailleurs. Ce que Murata lui avait dit tournait en boucle dans son esprit.

_Il est jaloux parce qu'il maime ? Il m'aime pour de vrai ? C'est pas possible mais en même temps tout devient plus clair. Ses crises de jalousie, le fait qu'il veuille toujours dormir aves moi le fait qu'il m'accompagne même quand je prends mon bain... sa surprotection... C'est aussi pour ça qu'il précise tout le temps qu'il est mon fiancé, un peu comme si il avait peur de me perdre. Il m'aimerait donc vraiment ? Et dire que moi je le repousse à chaque fois, que je lui demande de ne pas parler du fait qu'on est fiancé... cela doit le blesser à chaque fois. Il doit penser que j'ai honte de lui... comme il me l'a dit hier._A cette pensée Yuuri rougit. Il ne semblait même pas remarquer qu'il était en plein cours de Maths. Cela amusa évidemment Murata. Yuuri était écarlate, et il devinait parfaitement qu'elle en était la raison ou plutôt qui en était la cause. Il était temps qu'il réalise ses sentiments pour le blond. Tout le monde avait déjà compris que ces deux là s'aimaient, tous sauf Yuuri lui-même. Yuuri qui s'obstinait à fuir la réalité. Mais maintenant il allait devoir lui faire face...s'il ne voulait pas perdre le beau blond...

Il est tellement fier quand il dit qu'on est ensemble, qu'il est mon fiancé mais moi ça me gêne qu'il le dise aussi facilement. Dire que je l'ai blessé si souvent sans même m'en apercevoir. Je suis vraiment un boulet parfois.

Mais cette fois si c'est différent, il m'en veut vraiment. Irait-il jusquà faire annuler nos fiançailles ? Est-ce que cela me dérangerait qu'il le fasse ? Est-ce que j'accepterais de le voir avec quelquun d'autre que moi ? Passer tout son temps libre avec quelqu'un d'autre... sourire à quelqu'un d'autre... rire avec quelqu'un d'autre... Non, je ne veux pas de ça... Il n'a pas le droit de m'abandonner. Et puis il n'y a que lui qui puisse dormir avec moi et Greta, bien sur. Est-ce que ça veux dire que je l'aime aussi ?

°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

La journée de cours s'acheva, au grand bonheur de Yuuri. Il se dépêcha de rentrer chez lui. A peine rentré et l'habituel "Tadaima" prononcé, il fonça droit dans sa chambre, sachant qu'il y trouverait le blond. Il ouvrit brusquement la porte et la referma aussi rapidement, ce qui surprit Wolfram.

- Qu'est-ce quil se passe ?

Yuuri se stoppa. Il avait pourtant tout préparé, mais là, face aux yeux émeraude il n'osait aller plus loin.

- Heu... Je En fait...

Wolfram semblait étonné de voir Yuuri bafouillé de la sorte. Il essayait de lui dire quelque chose mais quoi ?

_Bon aller, faut que le lui dise ce que je ressens vraiment pour lui... Je ne veux pas le blesser plus longtemps... Je préfère largement quand il sourit._ Je nai pas honte de toi.

- De quoi tu parles ? Tu as reçu un choc à la tête ?

- Hier... Tu as dit que si je voulais pas que tu viennes avec moi en cours, c'est parce que j'avais honte de toi. Hé ben cest pas vrai.

- Alors pourquoi ?

Yuuri baissa légèrement la tête.

- En fait, ça me gênes un peu que tu dises à tout le monde qu'on est fiancé mais j'en ais pas honte pour autant ! A Shinmakoku c'est peut-être normal de voir deux hommes ensemble, mais ici il y a encore pleins de préjugés et de personne pour trouver cela bizarre et immoral.

- Je vois. Tu penses la même chose ?

- Non, mais je ne s'avais pas que tu... enfin, que tu m'aimais vraiment.

- Pourtant c'est le cas.

En disant cela les joues du blond avaient prisent une jolie teinte rosée. Il reprit :

- Tu es vraiment un boulet, t'en rendre compte que maintenant.

- Je sais. Alors je suis désolé si je t'ai blessé.

- Et cette fille, c'est ta petite-amie ?

- Non, je te signale que cest toi mon fiancé.

En disant cela Yuuri c'était approché de Wolfram qui se tourna vers lui à cette phrase. Quelques centimètres s'éparés leurs visages. Yuuri prit le visage de Wolfram en coupe, et l'approcha du sien avant de semparer de ces lèvres. Wolfram fut plus que surpris de ce geste, mais il ne le repoussa pas.

Wolfram sentit la langue de Yuuri glisser sur ses lèvres. Il les entrouvrit timidement, et ne le regretta pas. Tout son corps s'électrisa au simple contact de la langue de Yuuri venant caressait délicatement la sienne. Les mains de Yuuri se posèrent sur les hanches du blond, rapprochant ainsi leurs corps. Wolfram, lui, passa ses bras autour du cou de Yuuri et glissa une main dans les cheveux noirs du Maoh.

Leur baiser sembla durée une éternité. Une éternité pendant l'aquelle ils appréciaient le goût, la douceur des lèvres de lautre. Ils durent pourtant se séparer.

- Yuuri Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je crois... non, j'en suis sur... Je taime Wolfram.

- Pour de vrai ?

- Tu crois vraiment que je plaisanterais avec ça ?

- Non. Tu es un boulet, cest vrai, mais tu ne me ferais pas du mal volontairement... en tout cas pas à ce point là. Je... Je t'aime tellement Yuuri.

Cette fois ce fut Wolfram qui scella leurs lèvres. Il pouvait enfin faire ce dont il avait toujours rêvé. Maintenant il pouvait embrasser son Yuuri, le serrer dans se bras autant quil voulait

Les autres auraient une surprise quand ils retourneraient à Shinmakoku, main dans la main, prêt à officialiser leurs fiançailles. Le plan de Murata avait parfaitement fonctionné... Après tout, rares étaient les plans de Murata qui échoués.


End file.
